A New Beginning
by Lexen
Summary: As they prepare for the reopening of Hogwarts after the war, Minerva McGonagall and Amelia Bones have a chance to put old ghosts to rest.


**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This story is for Saeshmea. It involves a femme slash relationship between Minerva McGonagall and Amelia Bones. It is AU in that Amelia Bones survives the war. I have rated this story mature for BDSM themes. Please read and review!**

It had been far too long since Minerva had taken the time to look at the stars. Since the Final Battle, she and so many others had been working like house elves (and with house elves) to get the school ready to open in September. But she held the wards, and that meant that a lot of the magical work rested with her.

Now she was exhausted but triumphant, having finally completed everything that needed to be done. In a few days, new students would arrive to be sorted, and returning students would take up residence again. And Minerva would be sitting in the Head's chair with a highly unexpected person beside her.

"Are you admiring the view, Min?" The Scottish witch gasped as arms slid around her waist, holding her more tightly than was strictly comfortable, but Minerva didn't care. Amelia was strong, had always been strong, and that was one of the things Minerva loved about her…one of the many things. Minerva was not a submissive woman, but there was just something about Amelia Bones that made her want to surrender.

Minerva settled against her lover as they gazed out over Hogwarts from the railing of the Astronomy Tower.

"It's just been so long since I stopped to look at the night sky without worrying about anything. I used to love it here. But then Albus died, and I couldn't stand to be reminded of his death. I felt like remedying that tonight." Minerva hissed as Amelia nipped her ear lobe just enough to sting.

"Shall we make some more pleasant memories?" the younger witch whispered as her tongue traced the outline of the ear that she had just bitten.

Minerva made a soft sound that could have been a purr. "What did you have in mind?"

Amelia chuckled low in her throat and whispered, "Does Kitty want to play?"

The elder witch froze. She swallowed hard; it was a sentence that Amelia had not used in some time. But Minerva recognized it immediately. It was her lover's way of asking for permission to be dominant with her. While her body responded immediately, Minerva knew her role. Although this time, her reluctance was only partially feigned. They were in the open, completely exposed to anyone who happened to be about. The students weren't here, but the staff was.

"Surely my suite would be a better place for this, Amelia. What if someone sees us?"

Amelia smirked, already beginning to take down Minerva's prim bun.

"Even the headmistress needs to be bad sometimes. You deserve to be bad, Min." Amelia's navy blue eyes pinned her like sticking charms. "Be bad with me."

Minerva's felt her lover's hands on her slender wrists, and she relaxed into Amelia's dominance.

"I trust you." That was how this had started when they had had their first encounter decades ago. Amelia had been the brash auror and Minerva had been the naïve professor, both called into service in a war that neither had been prepared for. Their first shared mission had ended with Minerva killing someone for the first time, and Amelia had offered her the surrendering of control that Minerva had needed to deal with it. That sentence was the last coherent thing Minerva had said during that horrible, wonderful night. From that point on, it had become the way that Minerva gave Amelia permission to take control of her.

The next thing she knew, Minerva had been spun around, cushioning charms easing the impact against the railing. Amelia was clearly intending to have her here, all but suspended on the edge of the Astronomy Tower, and Minerva could only be thankful that she wasn't afraid of heights. But Minerva knew that Amelia knew that they desperately needed to reclaim this place from the darkness and to exorcise the last vestiges of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters from Hogwarts.

The former auror's navy blue eyes met Minerva's green ones even as she cast the spells that would bind her lover's wrists to the railing. Amelia knew how much the older woman enjoyed it, even more so if the bindings left bruises that would show the next day. Minerva was an incredibly powerful witch, but it thrilled her when someone was strong enough to master her. She was always strangely proud of the marks. Amelia suspected that she relished the proof that even she was vulnerable. It was one of Minerva's quirks, and Amelia was happy to oblige her. In satisfying Minerva's needs, she satisfied her own as well. Amelia needed to control, and Minerva needed to submit. Only with each other could they sate their cravings, and only with each other could they be assured that the chinks in their armor were safe from prying eyes.

The elder witch glared defiantly at Amelia, and Amelia laughed outright at her expression even as she began to unfasten her lover's robes. Minerva would yield to her eventually, but she fought her every step of the way. The marks on her wrists that she so valued would often be the result of her struggles against whatever restraints her lover used on her. The first war had left its mark on Minerva in ways that stretched far beyond the physical. It had left her less inclined to trust and more inclined to initiate confrontations. Now that she had fought a second war, she had developed a taste for conflict as well, though she hid it from everyone but Amelia.

Amelia recognized it because she shared it. Addiction to fighting came with the job description, and it lingered for the rest of one's life. As people said, once an auror, always an auror. It was the auror that Amelia knew Minerva wanted now.

Amelia made sure that Minerva got exactly what she wanted.


End file.
